Twisted Friendship
by Crayle
Summary: This is a made-up story of the Legend of Zelda characters, and a cute take of a friendship between Link and Dark Link. No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**_Crayle here: New story line! This one will make you either laugh or cry, or both. It's sad, and yet funny. It'll be a sort of life story about the Legend of Zelda characters. I'm gonna make half this stuff up. Don't worry, it'll be great, just read. Thanks and Enjoy!_** ** _Onwards!_**

Prologue: In a house somewhere in Hyrule...

"Aah!" A scream was heard. A woman rushed about, gathering blankets and towels. "Oh, hurry up girl." She told herself. She ran back into a room where the scream had originated. Another woman, this one much younger looking, was on the bed, in pain...birth pains. The midwife hustled over, putting some blankets behind the woman, and some towels in the designated spot. (I'm not going to deep into birth stuff.) Than a baby appeared in the towels, a little boy with blonde hair, though it was hard to tell with the blood on him. The midwife took him gingerly, wiping him off, and cutting the umbilical cord. The new mother smiled tiredly. "It's a boy, a handsome boy!" The midwife exclaimed. The mother nodded. "His name will be Link." She whispered. The midwife smiled and set him in the mother's arms. The mother cringed in pain an screamed again. To the midwife's surprise, another baby appeared. Another little boy, only with black hair instead of blonde, and he was much paler. The midwife was just about to say, "It's another boy!" But the mother was gone, her glassy eyes staring at nothing. The two babies wailed, and the midwife took them both to another room and cleaned them. Than she took them into the forest, leaving them there. She didn't know if anyone would take the babies, so she left. (Sounds cruel, right?) What the midwife didn't know was that she's left them by The Great Deku Tree, which saw the action, and called some Kokori. The Kokori saw the children, and took them into their village to raise them as Kokori. The raven-haired child appeared dead, to the horror of the Kokori. They had no choice but to leave it in a field. They meant to bury him, but ran away when a certain Gerudo King was traveling through the field on horseback. Ganondorf stopped when he heard crying. He found the baby. He didn't want to raise the child, but something like pity moved his evil heart, and instead of leaving it to die, he thought he would indeed raise it, more as a personal henchman than as a son. He saw the child had crimson eyes, and he sensed room for evil teaching in the infant's heart. Thus the two children were raised so, apart from each other. But they would meet again...

 ** _Yep, just a prologue today, getting my mind in gear for super brainstorming. It's hard work being awesome, and humble too. (Jk) Sorry, no suggestions will be taken, unless to coincide with what I plan. It's not gonna be boring. And also, the characters will age slowly, since this is a life life story; we're not jumping ahead nineteen years. Review now, please! Crayle._**


	2. Chapter 2: Humble Beginnings

**_Okay! Prologue's over, and time to kick this story into gear! Onwards! Thanks and Enjoy!_**

"Dark!" Ganondorf yelled. No answer. "Dark!" He said again. Still no answer. He grit his teeth. "Where is that ungrateful little boy?! DARK!" He thundered. Meanwhile, out in the woods a little ways away... A little boy, of about fives years of age, with black hair and red eyes was playing at the stream, happily letting his feet get soaked; his boots were discarded. He loved this stream, a place he'd found two days ago, and he spent all his spare time here. It was worth punishments from Ganondorf, he thought. Dark splashed around, chasing after tadpoles and little fish, giggling joyously. His sharp Hylian ear caught a sound, crunching leaves. He looked up to see another little boy, with blonde hair, dressed in green. "Hi!" Dark called. The boy grinned. "Hi." He replied, somewhat nervously. Dark saw his bright blue eyes twinkle with delight at seeing a could be friend. "Wanna play tag?" Dark asked. The boy smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'm Link, what's your name?" The boy, Link, asked. "I'm Dark." Dark replied. Link nodded, not caring in the least at his friend's odd name. They played tag, getting quite wet in the process.

After awhile, they both sat together at the bank, dangling their feet in the water. Dark smiled. "Where do you live?" He asked Link. Link thought. "Um...over there." He said, pointing at the trees. Dark frowned. "You live in the trees?" He asked, eyes wide with amazement. Link laughed. "No, no. I live in a village in the forest." He told Dark. Dark smiled. "Oh. Can I see?" He asked, using his puppy eyes. Link was immune apparently, because he said, "I'm not allowed to bring strangers into my village." Dark sat down. "Oh." He looked at the sky. The sun was sinking slowly, creating a vivid orange sky. "Ooo. Pretty." He said to himself. Link grinned. "I like it when the clouds turn pink, and than the sky is like fire." He told Dark. Dark nodded. "I haven't seen pink clouds yet." He said. He jumped up. "Oh Din! I gotta go home, or I'll be punished!" He said frantically, snagging his boots. Link helped him. "Punished? Why?" He asked. Dark trembled. "Ganondorf doesn't like it when I'm late. Not at all." Link's eyes widened and he stepped back. "Ganondorf? But he's evil!" He exclaimed. Dark looked at him quizzically. "Evil?" He mused. Link nodded. "Yeah, Saria told me he's trying to take over Hyrule." Link clapped a hand over his mouth. Dark didn't notice the name. "He's trying to take over Hyrule?" He gasped. "He told me he was King, and that the ungrateful people are trying to kill him." Dark said. His visions of Ganondorf as a hero were rapidly being called into doubt. "Well, bye Link!" He said, waving and running away. Link waved back.

Dark came to the house where he and Ganondorf lived. He ran in, hurriedly racing to his room. "Dark." He heard. Dark looked around. Ganondorf was there, an angry look on his face. "Where were you?" He said softly. Dark shuddered. "A-at the stream." He told him. Ganondorf suddenly threw his face super close to Dark. "Did you finish everything I asked you to do?" Dark's worried look vanished. "Yes." He said. Ganondorf nodded. "Is that so? Even your...special mission?" He asked. Dark turned pale. He'd forgotten! "N-no." Ganondorf's eyes flashed. He struck Dark hard, across the cheek, making the boy fall backwards. "I'm sorry!" Dark bawled, cupping his injured cheek. "Sorry isn't good enough!" Ganondorf roared. Dark got up shakily, backing away from the Gerudo King. "I-I'll d-d-do it n-now." Dark said fearfully, watching Ganondorf's hand. Ganondorf shook his head. "No, it's too dark out." He said. He sighed deeply. "Dark, you realize that obedience is the most important thing?" He said softly, anger receding. Dark nodded. Ganondorf gripped his shoulders. "Its okay. I didn't mean to slap you. Ganondorf healed to bruise with purple magic. "Just, next time, listen to me, alright?" He said. Dark nodded. Ganondorf smiled. "Okay, off to bed now." He told Dark, who ran off to bed. Dark shuddered. Next time, he'd avoid Ganondorf's anger. He'd try hard to make the Gerudo King pleased. He'd do anything...

Link walked back to his home. If he just didn't look, maybe the taunts wouldn't come. He was wrong. "Hey look!" A Kokori child yelled. "It's the Boy without a Fairy!" Many children laughed. Link sniffled, trying not to cry. So? He wasn't that different, right? Just because he had no fairy didn't mean that he wasn't a Kokori like them. Besides, at least one person he'd met today didn't care about him having no fairy. Dark didn't have one either. That made Link feel better. He and his friend were equal, neither had fairies. Come to think of it, did Dark even know that fairies existed? Link would have to ask him tomorrow, if Dark was there. But one thing kept haunting Link. What Dark had said about Ganondorf. Ganondorf was evil! Did that make Dark evil too? He didn't seem evil. But Ganondorf was full of tricks. So maybe he'd taught Dark a few tricks too. Link refused to think of his friend that way. Dark was good, like him! But doubts kept entering his mind, making him think less of Dark each time. He went into the field, where his oh her friend, a foal named Epona was grazing. The brown mare was Malon's, but ever since he'd played a special song, the filly had taken a liking to him. He climbed a tree nearby and played a song on his ocarina, a song Saria had taught him. It allowed him to telepathically talk with her, and she encouraged him to play it whenever he was felling down, or just whenever. That way she could work on what she needed, and still be able to talk to Link.

"Hi Link, how's it going?" Sarai's voice sounded in his head. Link smiled. "It's good, taunts as usual, but I met a new friend in the forest, at the stream." He said to her. "That's wonderful! Who was it?" She asked. Link grinned. "His name was Dark, and he looked just like me, only with black hair instead of blonde, and his eyes were red." There was a pause. "Red eyes? What a unique trait!" She said finally. "Yeah." Link said. "But I don't know much about him. He did tell me that he lived with Ganondorf. But I thi-." He was cut off by Saria. "Ganondorf! Than you shouldn't be with that child, Link. He may be a spy in disguise." She said. Link frowned. "I don't think so. He seemed really friendly, and when I told him that Ganondorf was evil, he was puzzled, as if he'd never heard of that side of Ganondorf before." Link said. There was a, "Hmmm..." As Saria thought of an answer. "Well, Link. Just don't let him take you anywhere, okay? Maybe it's best if you stay away from him." She said. Link sighed. "Okay." He cut the song.

Link hopped of the tree. That hadn't been exactly helpful, but since he was the only one to meet Dark, no one else knew what he was like. He frowned. How come whenever he made a friend outside of the village, they were usually bad news? He went to his room, sitting in the bed, in deep thought.

Dark woke up. It was morning again! He smiled, remembering his friend Link. Maybe after his chores, and his special mission, he'd go see if Link was there. He hurriedly did his chores, making sure though that were well done. Time for his special mission. He smiled. He liked special missions, they made him feel important. He remembered what yesterday's special mission was. He was to scout to Gerudo desert, to see if anyone was on their way. Travelers came by often, and Ganondorf did not like to be seen around. So he'd given Dark the job of alerting him whenever anyone came by. Usually by noon, no one else would be coming, as that was when the desert was at it hottest temperature. Dark watched the desert road, poking in the sand as he waited. He watched as a snake lazily slithered it's way across the sand, into a burrow. By eleven, no one had come. He had one more hour, than he'd be free for the day. He heard wagon wheels. Looking up, he saw in the distance a very important looking carriage, coming towards him. He ran back to the house. "Ganondorf!" He yelled. Ganondorf came out of his study. "Yes, what is it?" He asked. "There's a wagon coming, a rich merchant, based on the looks of it." Ganondorf glanced out the window. His eyes widened in shock. "That's no merchant. That's the Royal Carriage!" He said. He quickly gathered his stuff, taking it to the cellar. "Dark, go hide in your room until their gone, okay?" Ganondorf said. Dark nodded, racing off.

In his room, Dark watched out the window. He could see three distinct figures drawing closer. The carriage came to a stop outside the house. Dark saw a man and women with crowns on their heads, and also a little girl, wearing a purple and white dress. Dark was fascinated. Royalty! The girl saw him. He ducked under the window-sill. When he peered back, the girl was still looking right at him. He ran downstairs, carefully opening the back door and watching from an edge of the house. The little girl saw him again. She waved cheerily. Dark smiled nervously and waved back. The two adults were talking with a maid, or Ganondorf in disguise. Ganondorf had told Dark that no one could be trusted. So far he was right, everyone that'd seen either of them had said they were evil, which hurt Dark's feelings. So now Dark usually hid in his room, while Ganondorf talked until they left. Mostly they were merchants or visitors looking for directions, but this was the first time the Royal Carriage had been here. The little girl said something to her mother, and skipped over to where Dark was. "Hi!" She said innocently. Dark waved again. "What's your name?" She asked. "I'm Dark." He said, gaining courage. The little girl smiled. "Nice name. I'm Zelda." Dark tried to remember where he'd heard that name before. "You're the princess?" He asked hesitantly. Zelda nodded. Dark instantly bowed. "Sorry, I didn't know." He said. Zelda looked shocked. She helped him up. "You don't have to bow to me, I'm just a kid, like you." She said. Dark nodded. "Oh." Zelda smiled. "Wanna play?" She asked.

Link went to the stream, waiting around to see if Dark would come. He skipped stones, watching them bounce upon the water. Than he heard voices. Dark came running up, followed by some girl in a dress. "Hi Link!" Dark called. "This is my new friend Zelda!" He said. Link smiled. "Hi." He said nervously. He was always nervous around strangers at first. Zelda smiled sweetly. "Hi. I like your name. It sounds... Like a hero's name." She said. Link grinned. "Thanks, Zelda." Dark smiled. "Wanna play a game?" He asked them both. They nodded eagerly. They played hide and seek, since Zelda couldn't play tag very well. "1...2...3..." Dark counted, his red eyes closed. Link and Zelda scampered around, trying to find a hiding place. "49...50! Ready or not, here I come!" Dark called, laughing. He searched around. He followed the creek, believing that he saw footprints. Soon he came to the raging part of it. "Hmm..." He carefully picked his way around the stream. The footprints ended. What? Oh, they were his own footprints from yesterday. How silly of him. He ran back. There was a sudden shift, and the rock he'd stepped on slid into the stream. "Ahhh!" He screamed, flailing about, before plunging into the raging stream. He bobbed up, trying to swim. "Help! Hel-!" He went under, getting carried away by the relentless pull of the waves.

Link and Zelda both heard the scream. They ran from their hiding places to the spot where they heard the scream. "Help!" They heard. Zelda whirled and saw Dark just get shoved under the waves. "Oh! Link, we gotta save him!" She shrieked. Link looked around wildly, for a stick or something. Dark came up again. He coughed and spluttered, only to be thrown under again. Link found a stout stick, but he couldn't lift it. "Zelda! Help me!" He wheezed, straining to lift the heavy stick. Zelda helped, and they managed to get it to the bank. But Dark was gone. The water was now calm, but they couldn't see Dark anywhere. Link cried out, racing down the bank. "Dark! Dark!" He called. There was no answer, just the trickle of the stream. Link ran as far as he could down the stream, but the water was to deep to see where his friend had gone. If only the stream ran its course the other direction, towards the shallow water! Link cried out in anguish. His friend was gone, most likely dead. He sat and wept, curled up. Zelda shared his pain, also crying.

The sound of water was rushing. A cough sounded. A little boy stumbled from the bank, shivering and dry heaving. He collapsed a little ways from the river. He was scared, and alone, and tired. It was nighttime, and the boy shuddered at the far away howl of a wolf. He couldn't take it anymore, and started to cry. After a while, letting his wet clothes dry, he got up and tried to find his way around. He could see well in the dark, so he ventured out into the forest...

 ** _And done. Another chapter finished. I realized that the beginning sounded a lot like Tom Sawyer. Lol! I changed my mind, suggestions welcome! How do you think this story is pulling together? Review, please! Crayle._**


	3. Chapter 3: Change of Heart

**_Yeah, that other chapter was pretty sad. *cries* You might think I'm cruel, but this is just the beginning. Alright, Onwards!_**

Dark wandered through the woods, scared and tired. He shuddered, wanting to go home, but he didn't know the way back. He tried following the riverbank, but it had split into a fork, and since he'd been unconscious when he flowed down, he didn't know which way to go. So he'd chosen left, and came to a thick, desolate forest. He heard horrible howls that made his skin crawl. He tripped, sprawling in the mud. Then he heard a snarl, and turned around to see a wolf staring at him. "Ahhhh!" He screamed, getting up and running. The wolf wasn't hungry, otherwise it might have eaten him already. It was merely curious, and snarled because Dark looked it in the eye, which all dogs consider a challenge. Dark ran on and on, crying hopelessly, until he came to a large mountain, which spewed lava. Death Mountain. Dark saw hope at last; a village in the distance, at the foot of the mountain. He ran to it, and found that only one house had a light on. He raced to that house, and fearfully tapped on the door. The door opened to reveal a young woman, who saw Dark and let him in. "What are you doing out so late, child?" The woman, Impa, asked. Dark shivered with cold and fear. "I-I got lost." He stuttered. Impa frowned and draped a blanket over his shoulders. "Lost? Where are you from?" She asked him. Dark looked into her kind eyes. "I'm from the Gerudo desert, and a forest." He said. Impa nodded. "That's not too terribly for away. How'd you end up here?" "I fell in a river and got carried here." Dark replied. Impa smiled warmly. "Don't worry, I'll take you home tomorrow. I'm sure your parents are worried sick." She said. Dark shook his head. "I don't have any parents." Impa nearly dropped the book she was holding. "What? No parents? Do you live alone?" She asked him. Dark shook his head again. "No, I live with a...friend. He takes care of me." Dark said. Impa nodded. "Okay. I'll return you in the morning." Dark smiled and went to sleep.

Link woke up, feeling sad for some reason. Why did he feel so down? Than he remembered. Dark. Link sniffed. He hoped that Dark was alive, but deep down he knew Dark must've drowned. He softly sobbed, mourning his friend. Later that day he went to the creek. To his after amazement, Dark was sitting on the bank, laughing and splashing around. "Dark!" Link cried, nearly tackling him in a hug. Dark grinned and hugged Link back. "Hi, Linky!" He said happily. Link was amazed. "How'd you get here?" He asked, in awe. Dark smiled. "A nice lady brought me here." He said, recounting his adventures. Link grinned. "Wow." He said. Dark nodded. They played together all day, Dark saying that Ganondorf had excused him from anything to do today.

Later at night Dark went back home for his evening lessons from Ganondorf. Ganondorf was waiting patiently. "Ah, Dark. Glad your back. Let's get started." He said. Dark sat cross-legged on the floor. Ganondorf smiled. "As you know, life is important. All life is." Dark nodded. "But." Continued Ganondorf, "Your own life is much more important than anyone else's." Dark nodded, committing this new knowledge to memory. Ganondorf taught Dark all he knew of evil, and after a few months, Dark was almost ready. But something kept holding Dark back. Wherever he went everyday, he seemed to unlearn everything he was taught yesterday night. So one day Ganondorf followed Dark. He saw the two boys play happily together, Dark telling the blonde one, Link, what he'd learned last night, and Link giving a much different lesson, on the virtues of truth, and kindness, and good stuff like that. Dark would listen with the same attention he gave Ganondorf's lessons. Ganondorf knew this had to stop, if he was to train Dark in the ways of evil. So he knew he had no choice, but to refer to Plan B.

Dark came home as usual that night. Ganondorf was waiting. "This lesson is much different from the rest, Dark." Ganondorf said. Dark nodded. "Repeat after me." Ganondorf said. "Asuof laymu liuth quran farvnil." He chanted. Dark's innocent mind didn't detect the trap and he repeated the words. Instantly Dark felt sleepy, and the world around him fell to blackness. Ganondorf worked his own magic on the boy, twisting Dark's mind to the way he wanted it. Evil. Soon the Dark that Link knew was gone, replaced by an evil version of the blonde himself, though Ganondorf didn't know it. Dark smiled evilly, his red eyes started to glow eerily, and he resumed sleeping.

 ** _Short chapter. But this explains(In my version) why Dark is evil. Thanks everyone. Review please! Crayle._**


	4. Chapter 4: What Friends Are For

_**Next chapter, up and running. Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in so long. But I've been sick, with a bad flu, for weeks. Yes, really. But now I'm better! So, onwards!**_

 _ **Crayle: Haha! This is great!**_

 _ **Dark: Oh yippee, I'm a main character!**_

 _ **Link: Idiot! You were always a main character.**_

 _ **Dark: You're right!**_

 _ **Crayle: *rolls eyes* Oookay. Let's just begin.**_

 _ **Link and Dark: Righto.**_

Dark felt so confused. His evening lessons with Ganondorf were so much more brutal. His brain loved them for some reason he couldn't explain, but his heart knew these things were wrong. He had talked to Link, and rarely Zelda, who came every so often, and they both agreed with him. It took all his willpower not to dismiss them as idiots, like his thoughts kept trying to force him to do. He explained his predicament to Zelda and Link one day during Fall. "I can't explain any of this. I don't know what to do!" He wailed, sinking his head into his arms. Link frowned. "So your saying that you feel bad?" He wondered. Dark nodded. "Sorta. Not really bad, evil." He shuddered. Zelda nodded, her unnaturally keen eyes sparkling. "It makes sense. I think that Ganondorf is trying to turn you evil, like him. You have to resist it!" She said, gripping his shoulder. Dark nodded, standing tall. "I'll try." He vowed. Link nodded. "We'll help in any way we can." He added. Dark smiled. "You guys are so friendly." Than his stare hardened. "Wait. If he is trying to turn me bad, we can't he just mutter a evil spell? He's a sorcerer." Dark reasoned. Link shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he tried, but it didn't work?" He said. Zelda frowned. "I don't think so. If you already feel like your evil, maybe your good heart is fighting the curse." She said. Dark grinned. "Oh! Yeah, that might be it." He said cheerfully. Link shook his head. "No, we have to still get rid of the curse." He said. Dark sank. "How?" He challenged them. Neither knew.

Zelda thought long on what Dark had said on her way home. Her father was mildly concerned at her silence. "Are you okay, Zelda?" He asked, a playful twinkle in his eye. Zelda nodded. "Oh yes, father. I'm just thinking." She answered. Her father was about to ask further, but the wagon lurched to the side, tipping it's passengers into the dirt road. Zelda's father hurriedly rushed them out of the way, right as the heavy carriage crashed where they were. "How'd that happen, father?" Zelda asked. Her father was busy looking the wheels over. "Because we've been sabotaged." He answered finally. He was holding up a rod of wood, the axle. It had snapped, but the first half was cleanly cut through. Zelda's mother frowned. "Who would do such a thing?" She said. Her husband shrugged. "Hyrule royalty has a great many enemies, any of them could have done this." He said. Zelda shook her little head. "I think it might have been recently, otherwise the axle would have snapped long before we got to the Gerudo Desert." She reasoned. Her father looked at her proudly. Was there ever any smarter child? "But than who was it?" Her mother asked her. Zelda didn't know. It couldn't have been the nice maid Dark lived with, or Dark himself, for that matter. But wait. Wasn't Dark turning evil? No! Zelda refused to let doubts cloud her thoughts of one of her best friends. But the doubts did come, stealthily trickling in until Zelda couldn't help but ponder if Dark was truly a good person.

Link was puzzled. So his friend Dark might be turning evil? That was awful! He'd have to ask Saria if she knew anything about curses. He played the little instrument that allowed telepathic communication between them. "Hiya Linky! Have a good day?" He heard her say. Link smiled at her voice. "Yup. But I have a question to ask you. How can you reverse an evil spell?" There was a shocked silence. "Evil spell?" Saria muttered. "Why do you want to know that?" Link nodded. "Because my friend might have been curse by Ganondorf." Saria didn't respond for a minute. "Erm...I'm not really sure. What kind of spell?" She asked. "It's a spell that's trying to turn Dark evil." He told her. "Hmmm. I don't know, I'll look into it." She promised. "Okay!" Link said happily, satisfied that he would return to Dark with a cure.


	5. Chapter 5: The Cure

**_Updating? What's that? Nah, I know, JK. But I feel like that, gotta hurry and finish some tales, I'm swamped! Thanks and Enjoy!_**

Dark hurried to the forest spot where he always met Link. Link had told him that his friend Saria might have a cure, and Dark was ready, no matter how much pain he might have to endure for it. As promised, Link was there, along with some green haired girl Dark assumed was Saria. She was holding a very large parchment. Link was grinning wildly, so Dark supposed that meant the scroll was the cure. He made it finally, and Link smiled. "Hiya Dark! We've got a cure!" He said happily. Saria wasn't smiling. "I said it might help. I'm not totally sure." She said to them. Dark shrugged. "I'll take that chance." He said bravely, throwing his chest forward. Saria laughed. "Okay, let's try it out. Link, go get a Deku nut, and Dark, why don't you wash yourself off." She ordered, and they complied. Saria herself went about studying the scroll, while Dark took a bath in the river. Link came back with the desired item, and Saria laid it next to a bizarre purple flower. She mashed them both into powder, mixed it up, and then used water to turn it into a paste. She sprinkled something green over it, like magic sparkles, and mixed it again. "Okay Dark, eat this." She said, handing him the mixture. Dark gulped it down, not caring about the taste.

Zelda frowned, looking through various books. It had taken awhile to get home, by walking. She decided to see if there were any spells that would help Dark out. So far, nothing. She prayed in her mind to Nayru, to help her with what she needed. She hoped Link had found something. He'd mentioned a friend that might be able to help, the Sage of Forests herself. Zelda looked up to the Sages of the elements, especially Impa, her nanny since birth. She smiled and kept on browsing. Still nothing, for now...

Dark coughed. He felt very feverish. "Ugh, I...feel sick." He moaned, collapsing. Saria frowned and picked him up, washing his face with the water from the river. She read the scroll. Nothing about this effect. Strange. Then Dark got up again. "It's passed. I think it worked, I don't feel like doing anything evil anymore!" He cheered. He and Link danced around, shouting with joy. Then Dark paused. "Wait a second. If it's gone, I have to leave Ganondorf, otherwise he might do it again." Link nodded. "He's right. Can he come live with us?" He asked Saria. She shrugged. "I don't know, it's up to the Great Deku Tree, not me." Dark nodded. "I'll ask him." Link grinned. "Do you know where to find him?" He asked. Dark shook his head. "No. But I'll find him!" He vowed, running off. "Wait!" Saria yelled, but Dark kept going. "Well, that's the wrong way. Guess we'll have to help, Link." She said, taking off after Dark.

Dark ran on. Deku Tree, Deku Tree. He searched around for awhile. Nothing yet. He supposed that if it was the Great Deku Tree, it'd be really big. And old. Then he heard Link call to him. Dark slowed down and went back. Saria and Link were chasing him. "Dark!" Saria called. "The Deku Tree is this way!" Dark blushed. "Oh, Whoops." He muttered. He followed them to the Great Tree. He was so excited! Would he get to live with Link and Saria? Time would tell...

 ** _Yeah yeah, very short. But I'm swamped with stories, gotta update quickly. Review please!_**


	6. Chapter 6: The Young Heroes

**_Updating time! In his section, things will happen. Thanks and Enjoy!_**

Dark smiled as he and Link searched for Zelda, the remaining one in hide-n'-seek. Link looked in the trees, while Dark searched the surrounding areas; behind bushes, inside logs, and such. "Ahhh! Link, Dark, help!" Came a cry, and Dark whirled to see Zelda being carried off by a wolf. She screamed and wriggled, but the wolf didn't let go. Without thinking, both Dark and Link charged after her. The wolf stopped under a tree, clawing at Zelda's dress. Link ran up to it. "Get away from her!" He yelled throwing rocks it the animal. The wolf snarled at him; a warning. Dark climbed the tree silently. Then he jumped off and landed on the wolf's flank. "Get away!" He said, rolling off. The wolf yelped and growled, baring its teeth at the little boy. Dark fearlessly grabbed a stick and chased it, trying to whack it. The animal was angry now! The wolf batted Dark aside, and grabbed Zelda. She'd be a good meal for the wolf's hungry pups. It smacked Link with its tail, knocking the boy away. Then it ran off, towards its den.

Dark and Link chased after the wolf silently trying to track it. It left footprints every so often, but it was really fast, way faster than four year old boys. They finally got to the den, and peered in. The wolf was lowering Zelda into the midst of all the little puppies. The pups were barely two weeks old, and didn't have sharp teeth, so they just gummed Zelda. Link looked at Dark, who nodded. Dark ran into the den, grabbed a pup, and ran off. The wolf ran after him, and Link grabbed Zelda's hand and ran away with her. They heard a bone-chilling howl. Link shuddered, finding a safe place. "Where's Dark?" Zelda asked quietly. Link told her the plan they'd come up with during the tracking. Zelda gasped. "You fools! He might be eaten for that!" She said fearfully, watching. Link turned ghastly pale, imagining his only friend being eaten.

Dark ran on, counting in his mind. The wolf easily overtook him, and growled, prowling around the boy. Dark held out the wolf cub. The animal took her child and set it down, sniffing it over. The wolf snarled and slammed into Dark, knocking the little boy over. It glared and left with its cub. Dark shuddered. At least the plan worked. Next time, Link would get to grab the cub. He ran back to the place they'd first been playing, where Link and Zelda were waiting. "Thank you for saving me!" Zelda said, pecking Link's cheek. Link blushed, twisting his foot around. Dark ran behind a tree before Zelda could kiss him. Zelda laughed. "Silly! I wanted to show you my thanks." She said to him. Dark nodded. "I saw. You don't have to kiss me." Link laughed.

Link went home with Dark. Ever since the Great Deku Tree had said Dark could live in Kokori Village too, life had been so much more fun. He no longer worried about any taunts, and neither did Dark. The Kokori noticed the resemblance between the two boys, and started calling the black haired one Dark Link, as a joke. The only unsettling thing was Dark's red eyes, but they weren't evil; only curious and innocent. They arrived at the home they shared, a nice little shack. It had three rooms: a bedroom they shared, another that Saria sometimes slept in, and a kitchen/living room. No one else lived there, apart from Saria, who rarely came. Sometimes Link's friend Malon came, and they played with her a lot too. She knew more about farming then both Link and Dark combined. They didn't care, she was really fun, and Dark thought she was pretty.

Zelda told her father that night of the selfless deeds her friends had done, but instead of praising her friends, the king forbid her to play anymore with them. He did this because he thought they got her in too much trouble. Zelda tried to reason, but he was firm, and she had no choice but to comply with his wishes. She sadly wrote a letter to Dark and Link, telling them of the new rule. When they received it, they were both really confused. They wrote back asking if they were allowed to visit sometimes, but they never received an answer; the king had burnt the letter thinking they were introducing her to a new habit, maybe a not so good one. He had all letters from them burnt, and became rather overprotective of his daughter. Zelda rarely got to see them, and even that was going away. It was unfair, and she missed them. Especially Dark. He was really fun and handsome. So was Link. She couldn't get over the fact that they looked so similar. She decided it was mere coincidence.

 ** _Done and done. New updates available whenever I do it. Review please!_**


End file.
